Jake Baker
by strawberryfinn
Summary: [Complete]. Jake loves his family more than anything. How far would he go to save them? This is a violent fic. Part 2 especially. R & R please!
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: I don't own Cheaper by the Dozen or any of the celebrities. This is my friend's fic. So it might look familiar, cuz the other account got all messed up. Review?

* * *

Part 1:

Mrs. Baker searched around frantically. Where was Mark? She ran into his room, opening the door and slamming it behind her. There! On the bed, a note. It read, "Big Families Stink!"

But why?

She ran into the hall. "Tom, Mark ran away."

About 5 minutes later, everyone was out in the neighborhood pushing each other.

Jake went around on his skateboard by himself, while the rest of the family broke into groups. Nora arrived soon after.

Mr. Baker was still consulting with the police. "No, why would he go on a train or a bus?"

"He might have," Nora interrupted. "That's where I always wanted to go when I ran away from Midland. I wanted to hop on a train and go to Chicago. My favorite place in the whole world."

Tom Baker said out loud. "My favorite place in the whole world."

* * *

Running as fast as he could, he ran to the train station. A train leaving to Midland. It was leaving at 10:00. He checked his watch. He had one minute to get there. He ran and ran and got on the subway, right before it left. He climbed to the back and saw Mark, holding a box with "Beans" scrawled on it.

Mr. Baker looked at his son with eyes filled with relief. "Mark," he said. Stumbling over to Mark's seat, he grabbed his sun and hugged him.

"Dad," Mark said, embracing his dad and crying.

They sat there as the train left.

* * *

Mark and his dad got off the train, truly exhausted. They started walking up to the entrance to leave the station and then… Mark ran to the rest of his family, standing and waiting for him.

"Do that again and I'm going to have to pound you," Sarah replied.

"I thought I was FedEx," Mark said.

"Your hair color and eye sight are genetic traits that could have been passed down from any of the Baker ancestors," said Jessica.

Mark looked around, filled with happiness and then- "Hey, where's Jake?"

* * *

Jake Baker was tired. But he had to find Mark. He looked around and realized that he didn't know where he was anymore. No, he thought. I'm not lost. I can't be lost.

But he was.

Jake skateboarded slowly around, hoping that he would find something familiar.

* * *

"We can't find him," Mike said.

"We have to," Mr. Baker retorted. "We'll split up again. Sarah, Nora, Lorraine, Jessica, and Kim. You guys go that way," he pointed, "Charlie, you take Mark, Mike, and Henry that way, Kyle, Nigel, Mom, and I will go this way. Now go!"

They set off.

* * *

Jake looked around wildly. There! There were his sisters. He started racing up to them and his eyes widened in horror. Kim was in the path of a car and it was heading right at her! He went as fast as he could.

"Kim!" he shouted.

Instinctively, Kim turned to see Jake instead of looking at the danger before her.

Jake didn't have any second thoughts. He raced up, shoved Kim out of the way and felt a searing pain though his side as he was flung through the air. He hit something, and all was black.

* * *

Nora watched the scene go in slow motion. She almost screamed out as she saw Kim in the path of the car. But she couldn't. As she saw who was in the car, she felt an overwhelming sadness. It was Hank. He was clearly trying to crush Kim before him, intending it.

She watched as Jake flew and shoved Kim out of the way and saw his body being flung through the air. She saw Jake's mangled body hit a car hard and fall off. He was unconscious and never even felt himself hit the ground. The last thing she saw was the immense satisfaction that filled Hank, her former boyfriend's eyes, as he watched Jake laying in a great amount of pain on the ground, and rushing away in his car.

* * *

Lorraine was screaming her head off. She babbled for Jessica and Sarah to watch Nora and she ran across the road to Jake. She told Kim to get the rest of the family.

She went to Jake and picked him up in her arms. Gosh, he was heavy. His skateboard lay smashed beside him, in a pool of his blood soaking through his shirt.

* * *

Kim came rushing up to her brothers, sobbing hysterically.

"What's going on?" Henry asked her, which made her sob even harder.

Mark began to lose his patience and began yelling which flustered her and made her wail even louder.

Charlie grabbed her shoulders and looked at her eyes. "Kim, what's happening?"

Kim calmed down a little. "Hank tried to kill me with his car and Jake pushed me out of the way and he got hit!"

"We need to get there!" Charlie yelled. "Mark, go get Mom and Dad."

Mark obeyed running off into the distance.

The boys began following Kim's lead to the place where Jake was, hoping that they weren't too late.

* * *

After Mark reached his parents and twin brothers, he ran into their house and called the police, telling them where Jake had been hit, (according to Kim), and to come quickly.

Mr. Baker got everybody into the car and began driving like a madman towards the corner of Miller Street and Windmill Avenue.

He arrived there as an ambulance pulled up. Lorraine was sitting with Jake in her lap, Sarah was stroking his face gently, and Charlie looked on. The other girls were shaking Nora and trying to wake her up. The boys were plotting an evil plan to destroy Hank at another part of the street.

Tom Baker stood helpless. His children had been hurt before, but it was usually something like spraining an arm or breaking a finger. It had never been serious like being hit by a car.

Kate Baker ran up to Lorraine who was sobbing hysterically.

"Mom!" Lorraine wailed. "I don't know what happened to Jake! He's bleeding and I don't know what to do! I'm not a doctor! He lost a lot of blood!" She proved this by stretching her arms out to show her mom Jake's blood from holding him.

"It's okay honey," Mrs. Baker said, comforting Lorraine. "You helped a lot."

She threw a look at Jake's still face.

Two men came over to Lorraine and Mrs. Baker.

"Excuse me," he said. "We need to take him now."

Jake was taken from Lorraine's arms and loaded onto a stretcher. The Bakers followed the ambulance to the emergency room where they waited, and waited.

* * *

Jake was later announced to being alright, but still unconscious. The Bakers went into the room where he was and sat quietly.

Kim, Nora, and Lorraine seemed to take Jake's condition the hardest.

Nora blamed herself for what Hank had done to her brother, swearing to avenge him, until Tom Baker told her that revenge was not the way to do this.

Kim hated herself for not watching where she was going, so Jake wouldn't have had to save her.

Lorraine just stared in silence, wishing that she could have somehow helped. She should have been nicer to him.

But their father reassured them that it wasn't their fault.

"Jake knows," he said gently. "Jake won't blame you."

In a way, Mr. Baker was glad that it had been Jake who had been hurt. He knew that if it had been one of his other kids, they would have never forgiven Nora or Kim.

It was true.

When Jake woke up, he immediately asked where Kim and Nora were.

Kim rushed into his arms, sobbing, but unable to get any words out. Jake put his arms around her and hugged her.

"It's alright," he said. "I know. It's not your fault."

Nora begged him to forgive her, for even ever liking Hank in the beginning.

Jake almost became angry at her for blaming herself. "Nora! If you don't stop that I'm going to have to not forgive you. How many times have I told you? You couldn't have done anything and I'm alright now!"

So Jake returned to his family after several weeks in the hospital, as good as new.

That was until next time…

* * *

Review. Please?

FiNnGrl


	2. Part 2

This part is unrealistic, but this was the second fan fic I ever wrote so be nice. Please? In this chapter, there is depiction of violence as Jake is hurt. Please review.

* * *

Part 2:

1 year later:

When 14-year-old Jake Baker woke up that day, he knew that it was not going to be a nice week. The sun hid behind gray clouds and rain splashed against the window. There was slush outside from the snow, not the nice white blanket he had expected. He was going to stay home too, because Christmas break had started. Jake clambered out of bed and pulled on his black sweatshirt, t-shirt, and pants because that was the way he felt. Black: dull and bored.

Jake stumbled down to breakfast where Dad immediately yelled at him to help with the cooking. "Lazy kids," he mumbled.

When cooking, Jessica screeched at Jake to not give her any eggs. "Don't you know anything moron?"

Henry purposely tripped him in the hall after breakfast shouting, "Don't you dare get close to Charlie. He's with me – get it?" (Jake had sat next to Charlie at the table).

Kim whined at him for leaving his skates outside her door. "Don't I have a right for my own property? Don't trespass Jake!"

Lorraine screamed, "Get out of the bathroom Jake! I need to do my makeup!"

Charlie said, "Jake, stop being so spoiled! Get out and help! Go do the laundry or something!"

Sarah told Jake to stop being such a brat because she needed to do her own work when he asked her a question.

Mike hit Jake for no reason.

Nora, who had moved back in after dumping Hank, yelled at Jake for going into her room to borrow a pen.

Kyle shouted at him for trying to help him fix his toy truck.

Mark shoved him in the hallway. "Get out the way Jake!"

Nigel punched him for saying "'sup Nigel." "Only Dad can say that to me!"

Mom yelled at Jake for wearing black, saying that it was too depressing.

By the end of the day, Jake was tired and miserable. This treatment continued for the whole week. Jake had no idea what he had done wrong. Maybe they hate me, he thought. But why?

His conclusion was confirmed on the last day of that week. Jake kept calm until about that noon. Charlie blew up at him for going into his room. "Jake! Maybe privacy isn't a word in your dictionary but it is in mine! Stay out! Are you deaf or something?"

Lorraine stuck her head in, "Yeah Jake! Stop being such a brat!"

Henry shouted, "Get lost Jake! Just stay in your own room!"

Sara yelled, "Why are you so annoying?"

Nora joined in, "You're such a nerd Jake!"

Mark said, "I guess we found the real FedEx."

Jessica informed him, "You have no feelings at all."

Kim chimed in, "You're so insensitive!"

Mike said, "You're such a loser!"

Kyle and Nigel said simultaneously, "We hate you! Go away!"

"Just get out! We hate you!" his siblings said, ganging up on him.

That was it. Jake exploded. "You want me to go! Fine! I'll go! You don't want me! I don't want you! Just stay away! I'm leaving!" He slammed the door, tears streaming down his face.

As soon as Jake walked outside, he knew he should've brought a jacket. The snow crunched underneath his feet and the tears froze on his cheeks. They don't want me, he thought. So who cares? I don't want them either. But Jake knew the truth. He did need them. They were his family. A lump formed in his throat. But why did they hate him?

Jake pondered on this as he was about to walk through an alley. Someone leaped out and grabbed him by the throat.

"What just happened?" Mrs. Baker asked, after hearing all the ruckus.

"Jake left," said Jessica, looking up calmly.

"Why?" Mrs. Baker inquired.

"He was angry because we made him mad," Kyle stated.

"Oh boy," Mrs. Baker said. "Tom! I think we better go look for Jake before he gets lost."

"Lost!" her husband chuckled. "Jake's just mad! He'll calm down and he'll come back. No need to worry."

"I guess you're right," Mrs. Baker agreed.

Jake couldn't breathe. Someone was holding onto his throat so hard that his windpipe was going to break before long. He squirmed and twisted, but couldn't get free. The person squeezed even harder and Jake whimpered. His eyes slid out of focus as he continued to twist, but it was no use. He shuddered and fell still.

Suddenly the person dropped him. The person kicked Jake in the chest so hard that he felt a few of his ribs break. The person grabbed him by the throat again and used his free hand to snap Jake's arm like a twig. Jake tried to scream but a rag was stuffed into his mouth. The person slammed Jake to the ground face-first and twisted his hands behind his back. The person rubbed dirty snow all over Jake's face and then punched him in the face. The punches came faster and faster, hitting Jake's face. Then a kick slammed him in the face and another one shattered his leg. Another kick shattered the other leg. One blow was slammed into Jake's stomach and he doubled over as another hit him in the crotch. Punches were thrown at Jake's ribs and back to his face. Black ink dots were beginning to cloud his vision. It was funny though. Nothing hurt. Yet. Jake knew that the pain would start later.

Jake caught a look at the guy who was beating him. It took a few seconds for him to figure out. It was one of Charlie's enemies… the guy who had gotten seriously mad when Charlie had gotten the place on the football team instead of him.

Jake was then dragged by his legs. To where? he thought before he blacked out.

"I really think we ought to look for him," Mom said, after fifteen minutes.

"Jake's probably just fired up," Dad replied. "He'll come back any time now."

"Anyway," Mom said. "I'll just get some of the kids who want to look for him if he doesn't come back for a long time."

She went out in the living room but when she asked who wanted to look for Jake, nobody answered.

Jake woke up. He was cold. So cold. Freezing water washed over him as he struggled to stay up to the surface. He knew where he was now. In the river. He shivered violently. He started to try to get to land, but stopped.

Wait, he thought. Nobody likes me. Why should I save myself? I might as well die now rather than face the pain later. The way my family treats me – I mean, their words and dejection will hurt more than any wound I'll ever get.

But the will to survive was too strong to fight.

Jake thrashed his arms wildly to try to get up to the surface. His right arm was useless and it hurt when he used it. Jake finally managed to grasp onto the edge of the river, but didn't have enough strength to pull himself up. He looked up to find Dylan and his father, playing in the snow. Jake tried to say something but he still had the rag in his mouth. Dylan and his father looked at him, horrified. Jake then noticed that blood was pooling from his face and arm and probably his legs too. He stared blankly at Dylan and Mr. Shenk. Then the pain hit. Jake gave a muffled scream. It hurt so much that he twisted in agony. Dylan and Mr. Shenk watched in horror as Jake blacked out face-first into the snow.

Dylan almost screamed. Jake Baker just came out of the river, covered in injuries. Dylan's dad heaved Jake, who was now unconscious, out of the river before the current could pull him away. Jake was so cold. His face was white and his lips were blue. The purple bruises and blood contrasted with his pale face. Mr. Shenk pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Jake. He pulled the rag out of Jake's mouth and threw it into the snow beside them.

"Dylan," his father commanded. "Go get the Bakers and call an ambulance."

Dylan continued to stand there.

"Go!" Mr. Shenk shouted.

Dylan ran off, looking behind him constantly.

Dylan's father rubbed Jake's face and hands, trying to warm them desperately.

Mr. Baker looked up when the door was opened hurriedly.

It's Jake, he thought.

Instead of his son, he saw Dylan, their neighbor, running in. Dylan ran and grabbed the phone. He babbled into it excitedly and Mr. Baker didn't understand a single word. He decided to wait. He looked at his wife and shrugged. The Bakers had always thought Dylan was a little odd.

Finally Dylan slammed down the phone and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Baker.

"I need the whole family," he said breathlessly.

Once everybody was sitting in the kitchen, Dylan talked. "It's about Jake."

Why was Dylan taking so long? Mr. Shenk thought, examining Jake. His arm was clearly broken and both of his legs. Badly bruised around the neck. A couple of ribs broken maybe…

"He's beat up really bad," Dylan gasped. "There's blood everywhere and he just came up from the river. Dad's taking care of him and I already called an ambulance. You guys have to come with me!"

The Baker family continued to stare at him as if he'd gone mad.

"What are you waiting for?" Dylan shouted. "Jake's out there dying and you're just standing here! I'm serious! He's freezing and bleeding everywhere!"

Charlie stood up. "Dylan, this isn't funny! It's not a joke! Jake is fine! He just went out because he was mad! He should come back anytime now. If you think this is a funny joke, I want you to know we don't think it's a laugh!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Dylan roared. "I'm not lying! Come with me and see for yourself!"

Mr. Baker stood up. "I'm coming Dylan."

Charlie yelled, "I'm coming too. But if you're lying… Dylan… I'm warning you… you are going to be so dead…"

Henry agreed. "This is so not funny."

Dylan screamed, "I'm not lying! He's practically dying! Why would I make a sick joke like this?"

The Baker family grabbed their coats and boots and set out of the door with Dylan. Dylan led them down a snow-covered hill to the river. He pointed at two small black figures in the distance. "Look."

Mr. and Mrs. Baker rushed forward. Their kids followed, Kyle and Nigel stumbling along in the way back, while Charlie and Nora rushed after their parents.

They stopped when they saw Jake.

Mr. Baker stared, not believing his eyes.

Mrs. Baker's heart seemed to stop beating right there.

Nora's hands went over her mouth.

Charlie couldn't take his eyes off.

Lorraine took one look, squealed, and turned around.

Henry looked helplessly at Charlie.

Sarah gasped.

Jessica and Kim looked at Jake and then grabbed each other for comfort.

Mark buried his face in Sarah's jacket.

Mike hit Dylan for bringing such bad news.

Kyle and Nigel just stared.

Then Mrs. Baker fainted. Nora ran to catch her as Mr. Baker was still standing, lost for words. Charlie kicked the snow angrily and saw a rag.

"What's this?" he asked nobody in particular.

"It was stuffed in Jake's mouth," Dylan's father answered.

Charlie straightened out the tangled rag and took one good look. He collapsed to the snow, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

"What is it?" Lorraine asked. She picked up the rag. She peered closer and saw that there was writing that was almost illegible. Almost. Written on the piece of cloth was, "I TOLD YOU CHARLIE. YOU WOULD REGRET THAT YOU TOOK MY PLACE. JAKE BAKER IS GOING TO DIE. YOU'RE GOING DOWN."

Charlie looked up with a tear-streaked face. "It was Matt Andrews," he choked. "You know the guy. He hated me because I was better than him. But if Jake isn't going to be ok, then… the last thing I ever said to him was to go away because I hate him."

"You mean we," said Sarah softly. "Why were we so mean to him? What did he do?" She looked at each of her brothers and sisters in turn, landing finally on Jake's still figure.

"I guess we were having a bad week," Henry agreed. "But we shouldn't have taken it out on Jake."

"He didn't do anything," Mike piped up. "I just hit him because I was mad. But not at him…"

"I feel so bad," Mark said quietly, tears on his lenses.

"We all do," Nora agreed, comforting Jessica and Kim.

Charlie slammed a fist into his hand. "The real thing that gets me so mad: Why did Andrews take it out on Jake? He should've taken it out on me. He hated me not Jake. Why? Jake didn't do anything! He wasn't involved in my affairs at all! Why did he have to take my pain?"

"You guys aren't doing any good sitting here and crying," Dylan interrupted. "I already called the ambulance but why don't you go help Dad? He might need something to help Jake. Oh yeah, your mom passed out too. I think you better wake her up."

"He's right," Sarah agreed.

The kids got up and tried to help out. Nora sat up and helped to revive her mom. The rest of them stood around Jake, seeing if they could do anything to help. Only Charlie remained where he sat, sobbing into his hands, while Henry was trying his best to comfort his older brother.

Sirens sounded from the distance. The Bakers, Dylan, and Dylan's father stepped back as Jake's still body was strapped onto a stretcher and loaded onto an ambulance.

"No…" whispered Mrs. Baker. "Let me go. I want to go with my son."

"Take me too," Mr. Baker said firmly.

"Sir," the man driving the ambulance said. "Ma'am. You don't understand. We need to have your son alone. Your family can get into a different car and follow us but… you see, we need to take your son to the hospital immediately. You know where the hospital is right?"

"Yes." Mr. Baker said. He turned to face Dylan and his father. "I'd like to thank you Dylan and your father for your help in this affair. We're okay now."

Then he set off with his wife and his kids following him. When they got to their house, Mr. Baker and his family loaded into the van and set off driving. Mr. Baker had a hard time concentrating. Jake had been in the hospital before when he had been hit by a car. But what about this time? It was the longest trip in every single Baker's life. No one said anything but the thought lingered in each person's mind. What if Jake dies?

They followed the sound of the sirens and to the Emergency Room like madmen. Mr. and Mrs. Baker had to sign several papers regarding Jake while the kids sat around quietly, looking at the ground. That is, except for Kyle and Nigel who were too busy screaming and whacking each other until Henry yelled at them.

"Where's my brother?" Charlie yelled at one of the nurses. "Jake Baker! Where is he?"

"Oh dear," the nurses whispered together. "The Bakers."

"I'm sorry dear," a nurse said to Charlie.

Charlie's jaw dropped. Dead?

"No," the nurse quickly said, reassuring him. "Your brother's being fixed up right now. He's hurt very badly. We can't promise anything."

The group of nurses then walked away. Behind Charlie, Lorraine let out a moan.

"Did you hear them?" she said. "'We can't promise anything.' How could they say that? Jake's going to live! I know it!" She broke down completely and Nora came over to comfort her.

"You know what we're going to do," Henry announced. "We'll each spend some time with Jake everyday. That's right! That's what we're going to do! If one of us is there when he wakes up, we'll call the whole family! Alright?"

"Yeah," everybody agreed.

Mr. and Mrs. Baker appeared. "We'll have to wait about ten hours. Jake's being checked over and having an operation."

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Well," Mr. Baker replied. "He has a lot of bones to be fixed and other injuries…" His voice trailed off.

"How hurt is he?" Nora asked.

"We don't know yet," Mrs. Baker replied quietly. "We have to wait and see."

The hours dragged on and on. Everybody sat in silence, looking down at the floor, praying. Finally the doctor came in.

"Is this Jacob Baker's family?" he asked.

"Yes," Mr. Baker replied.

"Well," he started. "Jake is hurt extremely… well, let me get to the facts first. Jake has suffered from three broken ribs but luckily none have hurt his lungs. One of his arms is completely shattered and he's broken both of his legs. His face well… ah, it is badly bruised and streaming with blood. It will take awhile to recover. The chain of bruises around his neck will make it a little harder for him to breathe now. Severe damage has been done to his throat. But, if Jake has the will to live, he'll make it through."

"What were these injuries caused by?" Jessica asked.

"Well," the doctor answered. "Experts are very sure that the bruises around his neck were caused as somebody was trying to choke him. The bruises on his face were obviously done by punches and-"

"I don't want to hear anymore," Kim interrupted, bursting into tears.

"What do you mean if he has the will?" Sarah asked.

"I mean that if Jake will recover physically. I'm about 80 sure on that. But Jake may never recover emotionally. So much stress for a young boy like him to go through," the doctor continued. "All of you must do your very best to love him as much as you can."

The kids threw guilty glances at each other. They hadn't been at all nice.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Jake screamed again in his mind. It was a dark empty tunnel. Help me get out! He struggled to find the opening! Where was it? There was a noise from behind him. What? He turned around to see his family, their eyes filled with hate.

"We hate you Jake," they whispered menacingly. "Get out of our lives."

Jake backed away from them but he fell into another hole where Charlie's enemy was.

"I'm going to kill you," the teen said, punching Jake in the face.

Jake looked up from the hole.

"Help," he pleaded his family.

They stood there and laughed.

Jake closed his eyes as Charlie's enemy tortured him once again.

It had been five days now and Jake still lay still.

His family looked on his pale face and the IVs hanging around him. The tubes punching into his skin. The mask on his face helping him breathe.

They were getting tired now. Some had stopped believing.

Mrs. Baker stood up and stroked Jake gently on the cheek.

"My poor baby," she moaned. "Please wake up Jake. We need you."

Then Mr. Baker had an idea. He put a video camera in the corner of the room which ran all the time so that when Jake woke up, they would be able to see the scene over and over again.

The only problem was that Jake wasn't waking up.

Jake was lost. Help me, he moaned.

But his family just stared evilly at him.

I want to die, he sobbed, darkness surrounding him.

Beth twirled her hair around her finger. Like she wanted to do this, sit with Jake Baker… but, it was for Charlie. He and his family were too tired to take it anymore. So she had volunteered and they had accepted. They were sleeping in the waiting room. How tired they must be. Maybe Charlie would care more about her now. She blew on her fingernails to dry them. I wonder what Charlie's doing, she thought.

Then she heard a sound. Like a moan.

She looked up. Jake Baker was awakening! Surprise, surprise. Right when she came in he woke up.

Jake opened his eyes.

"Charlie?" he whispered. "Lorraine? Mom? Dad? Anybody?"

"None of those people," Beth said leaning on the side of the bed. "But I'm here."

"Beth?" Jake questioned.

"Yep," she answered. "It's me. I'll go get your family now."

She turned to leave when a strained cry behind her called out, "No!"

"Why?" she said, whirling around.

"Don't," Jake gasped. "They hate me. They don't love me. Don't get them. They'll make the pain worse."

"What are you talking about?" Beth asked in horror.

"They've been so mean to me," Jake choked, the tears starting. "I don't know what I've done! But they hate me and it hurts so much! I bet everybody would think that being mauled by a lunatic would be extremely painful. But, the way my family treats me: that hurts the most of all… in my dreams… I'm running… calling for help… and I turn around and see… them." His voice cracked.

"Oh Jake," Beth said, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"Don't!" a whimper tore itself from his throat. "It hurts too much. It reminds me of Mom and Nora and Lorraine. I dreamed that dream over and over again… I fell into a hole… Charlie's enemy was there… he punched me in the face… he said he was going to kill me… I looked up for help… my family… they laughed..."

"Jake," Beth said softly, starting to cry.

"But it's true!" a scream wrenched from his throat. "They've been so mean… I don't know what I did… it hurts so much… more than anything else in the world… to be without love… when I love them too much… please Beth… just kill me… they'd be so much happier… please…"

"Jake," Beth pleaded, tears trickling down her face. "Don't do this Jake. They need you. They've been sitting with you for a week now, twenty-four hours a day. This is just that they're too tired now and they asked me to take over for half an hour. Please… let them see you."

"Beth," Jake sobbed feverishly. "When I go home… it will start all over again… I'll have scars… but not from physical beatings… the pain that never heals… is their words and dejection… the scars that are invisible… are the ones that never leave… the way they look at me… so much hate..."

"No," Beth gasped. "They love you."

"They hate me!" Jake cried weakly. "You haven't seen them… putting me down each day… everyday… it hurts so much… just kill me… when I was in the river… I wanted to kill myself… but I was such a coward… the will to live… too strong… but I wanted to die!" He broke down completely, sobbing desperately.

Suddenly, the crying stopped as Jake looked up and whimpered in pain.

"Beth," he whispered, his breaths coming in slowing gasps. "I can't breathe…"

"No," Beth cried. "No… this can't be happening."

She slammed her hand on the nurse button. Immediately, a nurse burst into the room.

"What's going on?" she asked Beth.

"He can't breathe," Beth sobbed.

"Oh no," she said. "Dear, get out of this room. We're going to have to take care of this now."

Beth was shoved out of the room as a bunch of nurses and several doctors ran in, holding different types of equipment. She ran and grabbed the video camera before leaving the room completely though. The Bakers had to see this. They had to help Jake and love him, before he gave up completely. The last thing Beth saw as she was pushed completely out of the room was Jake's eyes, wide in fear, as a doctor ran in to put an oxygen mask on his face.

"What happened?" Mr. Baker yelled as Beth burst into the room, waking up the entire family.

"Jake," Beth moaned. She fell down on the floor, starting to sob desperately. It was a full five minutes until she could start talking again. "He woke up. He thinks you hate him and he wouldn't let me get you. He asked me to kill him. He can't breathe, Charlie. All the doctors are in there now."

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Baker demanded. "You knew that we wanted you to get us!"

"You wouldn't have been able to either," Beth wailed desperately. "It's on tape. Watch." She handed him the video camera which he grabbed from her hands.

Mr. Baker flicked it on and the kids gathered around to watch.

After watching, everyone was crying.

"Oh, Jake," Lorraine cried, hugging Sarah desperately.

Charlie had collapsed his grief to large for words.

"What's happening to him now?" Henry asked Beth.

"I don't know!" she sobbed.

"Beth," Mr. Baker said standing up. "I'd like to thank you for being here for us. But this is our affair. You may go now. It's not right for you to suffer."

"That's alright," she said, wiping her eyes.

"No," Mrs. Baker agreed. "We want you to go. You don't need to see this. Don't worry, we won't forget you."

"Ok," Beth said, getting up to leave. She took one look behind her before closing the door.

There was silence.

"This is terrible," Mr. Baker said. "How Jake feels about us. We have to fix it. Love him more than we ever have loved in our entire lives. Do you understand?"

There was a chorus of voices. "Yeah, Dad."

"Now," Mike said. "We're back to waiting."

Waiting continued. If possible, there was even more suffering then the first time they had waited. The whole family tried to wait this time. They didn't want to risk having only one person there and the same thing happening like last time. Two days went by with no movement from Jake who lay pale and still in the bed.

It was the third day, Christmas. Everybody was celebrating outside, but the Bakers felt no joy at all. The day was long and dull. It was stuffy inside. Even Lorraine couldn't look clean and sharp the way she usually did. Mark lay in his mother's lap while Mike slept in Nora's arms. Kyle and Nigel snored in another chair. Jessica and Kim sat staring out the window. Charlie looked out into space at nothing with Sarah leaning on his shoulder. Henry sat next to his dad, listlessly twirling his thumbs.

The Bakers tried to fight the sleepiness that was overcoming them, but one by one their heads nodded and their eyes closed.

Jake woke up. "Mom," he gasped with difficulty because of the mask still over his face. "Dad."

He didn't expect anybody, but there was a tiny glimmer of hope that somebody would be there for him. He could only see straight ahead and he tried to turn his head. His head throbbed in pain and he cried out and lay back onto the pillows. I was wrong for hoping, he thought. Nobody would want me.

The pain overwhelmed him and he began to cry, softly at first and then more loudly and desperately. The last spark of hope was gone from his life. His family did hate him.

He shut his eyes and let the tears come.

Charlie woke up with a start. He heard something. A whimper maybe. His heart thudded with hope. Jake? Charlie adjusted Sarah's head so he could stand. He stretched, yawning hugely, and then his heart seemed to stop.

Jake. He looked at his brother. So he wasn't awake. Wait. He looked closer. Jake was crying, his tough boy attitude gone. Charlie bent closer and Jake opened his eyes with a start.

"Charlie?" Jake said in a strained voice.

"Jake!" Charlie cried joyfully. "You're awake! You're alive!"

"Charlie?" Jake said again. "Charlie! Charlie… where's the rest of the family?"

It took awhile for Charlie to hear. He was dancing around in joy until the meaning of Jake's question sunk in.

"They're all here," he said. "They're sleeping. We waited forever for you baby brother. We're tired. I'll wake them up now."

Jake protested, but Charlie ignored him. He ran around waking everybody up until they surrounded Jake's bed, looking at him like he had come back from the dead.

Jake hid his head in the blankets.

The Bakers heard muffled sobs from underneath them. Sarah reached forward and pulled the covers off. She looked into Jake's eyes which were filled with haunted fear. He desperately tried to back away, but couldn't move. He covered his face with his arms, as if to ward off a blow, and whimpered, his limbs shaking convulsively.

"Jake," Lorraine said. "We're all here. You don't need to be scared."

Jake continued to look at his family in fear.

"Jake," Jessica said. "I think that I have the right to believe that someone as intelligent as you would realize that your family is here and want to celebrate. Why are you so scared?"

Jake didn't say anything but anyone could see how terrified he was.

"Jake honey," Mrs. Baker said trying to reach forward and touch his hand. "We're trying to help you. Please tell us what's wrong."

"D-don't! Don't hate me! It hurts so much! You've hated me so much and it makes me hate myself! It makes me want to die! I can't live without your love! Please!" he begged. "Just right now! All you tried to do is be nice to me! But I can't take it! I can't believe in your love because I'm too scared… scared that you'll turn around and hate me again, after… and if that happens… it'll kill me…"

"Oh no," Nora whispered softly. "Jake, you have to believe us. We don't hate you."

"Tell me what I need to hear," Jake pleaded. "So I won't hate myself anymore. Please tell me!"

Everyone was silent.

Charlie broke in, "Jake. I love you. We all do. Just remember, if you go… we'll all go."

At first, Charlie's words had no effect on Jake whatsoever. Then he understood and the fear left his face. He calmed down and broke down into relieved sobs.

"Jake," Mr. Baker said. "You've given us the best Christmas present we could've ever asked for. Your love. You brought us back together as a big family."

"We love you Jake," Sarah announced. "Without you, we wouldn't be the twelve Bakers. We'd be like," (she gave a horrified look), "eleven!"

"Hey!" Jake said playfully in a sarcastically angry but weak voice. "You stole my line!"

The Bakers grinned. Jake Baker was back.

* * *

Review for part 3. Please?

FiNnGrl


	3. Part 3

Thanks to those who reviewed. If you want, read this. And review. please?

* * *

Part 3:

2 years after:

Charlie whistled as he walked along the block, on his way home from football practice. It was a beautiful sun-shiny day, with a cerulean blue sky. If somebody told him that in about 5 minutes, he was going to be attacked, he would have asked him when he had last seen his psychiatrist.

But it was true.

Charlie was suddenly grabbed from behind and punched in the stomach. He lay on the ground gasping as someone punched his face and he blacked out.

One by one, everybody in the household was overcome with an injury. For example, Sarah was hit by a truck, the impact shattering most of her bones. Everybody was in the hospital. Wait… not everybody. Everybody but Jake.

Jake walked to the hospital, sitting dejectedly, looking at his family.

_It's not right,_ he thought. _They don't deserve this. Why them? Why couldn't it have been me?_

He stared at each of them in turn, sighed, and walked out again.

He did the same thing everyday. He walked to the hospital, and walked back, after school. He was staying at the Shenks now; Dylan had persuaded his mom to let Jake come over.

But this day, he walked in, and was grabbed by one of the nurses.

"What the-" he started, but was cut off by the nurse.

"Your sister!" she screamed. "Your sister's dying! Sarah Baker!"

"No!" he spat. "No! That can't happen! You're lying!"

"I'm sorry dear," she said, more calmly. "Spend your time with her while you can. Most of your family is fading away; we can't guarantee anything."

"NO!" he screamed, the tears starting. "NO!"

He ran away blindly, stumbling into the room where Sarah was, and collapsed into a chair, his shoulders shaking with grief.

He sat there for awhile, going crazy, and staring at his sister. No, it couldn't be Sarah. Sarah, his favorite sibling. Sarah, the crazy mastermind. Sarah. His life was falling apart right in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Then, he heard a voice. He stared around. But no one was there.

"Jake," the voice said. "You love your family. But how much?"

"Wha-"

"I can save your family. But only through you."

"Who are you?"

"I am the angel. I can save them. Most of your family is suffering. They will die."

"Save them! Please!"

"I can. But I have to save them through you."

"What does that mean?"

"You can give up yourself for them, or they can die."

Jake sat, pondering. What was going on? But if there was a chance for them to live… he would do it. He would die for them.

"I'll do it. What do you want me to do?"

"I knew you would Jake. You care so much about your family. This is good. I shall tell them what you did after you die."

"Why can't I tell them now?"

"It will be harder on them. Trust me. Open up your arms."

Jake did as he was told. He raised his arms, and waited. For a second, nothing happened.

Then he felt it. He was hit in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. Slowly accepting every wound from his family. It hurt so much. But soon it was done.

He collapsed on the ground, looking up at the people he had been with all of his life. One last time. Then Jake closed his eyes and vanished from the world forever.

Sarah woke up, staring into the concerned faces of her siblings and her parents above.

"She's awake," Mark announced.

Sarah looked around, taking a count. Then she realized that Jake was missing.

"Where is he?" she demanded. She looked around, and saw that Lorraine's eyes were red, as she tried to grin at her younger sister.

"He's gone," she answered, her voice choked with emotion.

"WHAT?" Sarah yelled.

"It's ok honey," her mom tried to comfort her, while rubbing her eyes, trying to keep back the tears. "He… he gave up his life for you."

"WHAT? NO!" Sarah screamed. "What's that supposed to MEAN?"

"An angel came to us dear. She said that he had given up his life…. For you. We had the funeral three days ago. We didn't know when you would wake up. I'm sorry."

Sarah didn't hear anymore. Grief over took her. She began sobbing uncontrollably, blaming herself for her brother's death. He was gone. Jake. Her brother.

1 year later:

Sarah stood up and looked at her brother's grave.

It said:

JACOB BAKER

Beloved Brother

Beloved Son

She hated it. It didn't say anything. How did it describe Jake's easy grin and his love for his family? How did it say that he loved to skateboard? How?

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but she couldn't. The tears started coming.

She blamed herself.

She sat there crying, missing her brother more than she had ever before.

But then she heard a voice. "Sarah."

She looked up. No, it couldn't be. It was. Jake.

"Sarah. I gave myself up for you so that you could be happy. You're not happy."

"Well neither would you," she retorted. Then her anger faded and was replaced by a look of dismay. "I feel so bad. Everybody keeps on looking at me and feeling sorry for me, but it's not me that people should be sad about. It's you. I feel so guilty, like I caused your death. And I did. That's the thing that drives me crazy." She started crying, silently, rubbing her tears with her hands.

"It's okay Sarah," Jake said, patting her shoulders. She was amazed at how solid he was, well at least if he was a ghost. "I don't blame you, and that's what matters. I didn't do it just for you. I did it for the whole family. I love you Sarah, and I want you to be happy. If you're not happy, then I'm not happy, and I would've sacrificed myself for nothing. Now, you have to be happy, or else I'm going to come after you, you hear me?"

"I'll try," Sarah said. She was amazed at how calm she felt. But what had she expected. Jake was always there when someone needed him. "I love you Jake."

"I love you to Sarah," Jake answered. "Now be happy, ok?"

"I'll try," Sarah repeated again. She reached up and embraced her brother. "Will you visit again?"

"If you're not happy," Jake answered.

"Then I'll always be sad," she joked.

"Sarah. I love you. And I'll always be here to look out for you. Don't worry. I'll watch over you," he bent over and hugged her again. He kissed her softly on the cheek, a brother-sister kiss, not the other type. "I love you forever and I'll always be in your heart, won't I? And you'll always be in mine."

"You will," she agreed.

"Ok, I have to leave now," Jake said. "I love you."

Sarah sat back and watched, as he stepped up the steps, up into Heaven.

She watched as he disappeared. Then she got up, and wiped the tears away from her face.

She started walking, and turned around one last time.

"Bye Jake. I love you."

She started home, happy for the first time in a year.

* * *

aww... wasn't that sad? kind of unrealistic, but as i said, this was my second fic ever. Please Review.

FiNnGrl


End file.
